All About Bella
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: Set during BD when Bella is pregnant and Edward and Jacob plan to rip Rosalie apart. Well, something... unexpected happens and some things change, including Rosalie's trust in her bronze haired brother. Some language.


**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't need Edward's power of telepathy to know what he and Jacob planned to do to me, so that they could get the baby out of Bella without my interference. I would never understand why Edward would want to kill his own child. I mean, I get that he can't live without Bella and all, I myself have even grown to… not want to kill her, but… he said himself he didn't want to be a murderer, well, I'll take hypocrite for 200, Alex. He snarled at my comment, but I just ignored him. I wonder what Emmett would do if the situation was in reverse.

"Certainly not let you die," my brother sneered in disgust adding, "no matter how much I protest."

_A thousand words couldn't describe the way I feel about your relationship with Bella, but then again, why would you care anyway? It's all about Bella, right?_ I was sitting next to Esme and I don't know how, but she became suddenly alert and was staring between Edward and me.

"Is that what this is about?" Edward's strained voice held a hint of remorse, "you coldhearted bitch."

"We are of the same species, dear brother. No matter how cold my heart gets it will remain the same temperature as that of yours," I told him quite poetically, but there was frost and malice in my tone, "remember that next time you want to start the name game because you have no clue what I have on you."

"Okay, that's it," and with that, he got up followed by Jacob, who was grinning like a child on Christmas morning and went outside in the back.

I got up, too. They really did not want to do this with me, right now. I didn't care how happy I was about this baby, picking a fight with me was never something I took lightly. I may be somewhat small, compared to them and I wasn't the best at hand to hand combat, but I had a few skills that my family wasn't aware of. Not even did I reveal them during the fight with the newborns; they were easy enough, but Edward sure as hell was pushing his luck. Oh, and that damn dog was gonna pay for getting food in my hair. That action alone was enough to set me off. The blonde jokes were unwanted, but tolerable. Emmett got up to, prepared to fight with me, but I put my hand to his chest.

"It's okay, babe, I can handle them," he didn't seem very convinced, but sat back down next to Bella anyway. She looked up at me with worry.

"What's happening?"

I didn't want to stress her out even more than she already was. The poor girl had already been through enough, having been married to Edward and all. I smiled in anticipation when Edward called my name. "Nothing sweetie, Edward and Jacob just want to have a little chat."

"Okay, well be careful," she grabbed my hand in a comforting gesture and for the first time since I've known her, I didn't feel the urge to flinch back. Damn human was growing on me.

"Absolutely," I grinned wider at her and she gave me a weak smile in return.

"Rosalie," Carlisle protested. Did he like know everything, or something? His perception was unnatural, even for a vampire.

"Don't worry, Daddy," I flashed him a cheeky smile, "I won't let the bad doggy bite me. I don't want rabies."

I didn't bother waiting for his reply; instead I continued my journey out back, where everyone could see us. Jacob had phased into his wolf form and Edward was waiting for me quite impatiently. I could understand that, I mean, if you wanted to rip your sister apart to kill your unborn child growing inside your wife, wouldn't you want it to be a quick process?

"You know my reasons, Rosalie," Edward scowled, evidently angry, "don't try to act like a saint in this situation because you're not."

I cackled at his assumption. "I will never in my existence be close to being, acting or wanting to be saint. How dare you try to make me the bad guy? I'm trying to bring a child into this world. Your child and you want to kill me for it. I don't give a damn what you think about me and what I think, but what I know is the woman that you love and that loves you is in there carrying your child that you conceived out of your love for each other, crushed because she knows her husband doesn't want their child. Step into her shoes for a bit, Edward because this isn't even about me. It never has been. It's always been about you and Bella and what you two want. It's killing her to know you hate your child. How could you do that to her? How would you feel if your husband couldn't stand the sight of you because you're pregnant with his child?"

"Bella knows that I love her," he interjected, advancing on me a bit. He was about to snap. I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, but she also knows that you don't love your child. For once Edward, could you just step out of your desolate world where everything sucks and step into this where things actually work out because, honestly, Jasper is getting pretty pissed off at you and I-" he cut me, by lunging at me, but took a graceful step back, keeping my back straight.

"What, Rosalie? What about you?! This is about Bella! Why are you even here?! You said it yourself, it's not even about you, so why don't you take your bullshit and just leave?! No one wants you here anyway!" His hurtful words cut me deep, considering what we had all those years ago. I rarely ever remembered it, for Edward and Emmett's sake, however I couldn't help but recall our relationship before I found my true mate. So what I said next was not planned at all.

"Edward!" Esme shrieked as she, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Leah came outside.

"Edward, do you remember that line you drew? The stupid blue one with the little pink dots on it, where we had slipped up and hurt each other? The one we created for Carlisle and Esme, to keep them sane, but became ours in time?" He visibly stiffened. Good, you insensitive prick. I hope your sorry ass feels this one, "well, you just crossed it and guess what? I'm done. I'll leave since that's what you seem to want so badly, but I'm taking a piece of you with me, so you wanna reconsider what you planned to do me?"

"Rosalie, you just turned this into something it's not," he managed to whisper, through his shock, "this isn't about you and me."

I drew in a breath. "You're right. We'll discuss that later. Now, come on. Let's get this over with. Your little puppy is growing intolerant," I smirked at Jacob, knowing just where to hit him. A low grumble arose from his throat and he charged at me, but I just stood there. When he got closer, I did an aerial flip over his head. He nipped at my hair, but like hell was that happening, so when I landed and he turned around, I grabbed his muzzle, forcing it shut as an animalistic growl ripped through my teeth, startling me briefly. There had only been two other instances when that particular growl had escaped me. I looked Jacob in the eyes, "listen mutt, if you take one more shot at my hair, I'm going to castrate you and shove it so far up your asshole that you can't walk straight, okay? I've had about enough of you," his jaw suddenly broke free and one of his teeth chomped down on my hand and he swallowed something. Kicking him into Edward, I looked down at my left hand, "you fucking son of a bitch, I should kill you right now and be done with it."

"Rosalie, calm down. It was only your hand," Alice interrupted softly from the sidelines.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Alice. You have no right to tell me to calm down at all, okay?! In fact, I don't want to hear any shit from any of you! Oh, my sweet baby Jesus, don't you dare be laughing, right now, Jacob Black because I am about ready to bite you goddamn head off!" I knew my words were harsh, but I had to get it back. Stupid dogs, always fucking up everything.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Carlisle boomed in outrage at my own outburst, "that is no way to speak to your sister, or any of us for that matter. Apologize at once!"

"Carlisle, I have never once defied you, but until that fur ball chokes up my wedding ring, I'm not apologizing for shit," I stared at him hard, before Edward tackled me from the side, his teeth at my throat. I kicked him off of me and stood back up in my hunting stance. Emmett took a step forward, "Emmett, don't you dare," I warned and he stopped, just as Edward came at me again. I leapt into the air and kicked my foot, which collided with his jaw. I heard a crackling sound, signaling that I'd broken it. Edward was faster than me in a sense, though and he gripped my foot and tossed me to the ground. My head hit it first, impairing my sight, so I didn't see what was coming next. I reacted the only way I could think of. I screamed in my most high pitched voice, but his fist had already crashed into the scar on my throat, the crippling pain silencing me completely. Feeling deeply betrayed, I snatched off his left ear and threw it into the small pond next to the house. He reset his jaw with one of his hands, but missed a joint.

I looked up at him and knew he was ashamed of us both. Me, for bringing up our long dead past and himself, for breaking his promise to never physically hurt me. My trust in him was fading quickly and he could see it in my eyes. My heart suddenly stung and I could bear to look at him no longer, so I turned my head to the side. I know this would seem ridiculous, but I really did trust him to keep his promise, no matter how much I infuriated him. I suppose it was my fault, thinking I could trust him. I had always thought it was a foolish notion, I just could never admit it to myself. I guess today is the day is finally see the light.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry, I don't-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear it. I was done with him.

"It's all right, Edward. I understand. You had to do it… for Bella, right?" I knew that was below the belt, but I hurt too much to care, "you were right. It's not about us at all. It's all about Bella. I see that, now. You have nothing to be sorry about. You were just trying to protect the center of the universe, right? You're everything."

"Then why won't you look at me?" He demanded.

I wasn't gonna lie. "I find that it hurts less if I don't."

"Do you forgive me then?"

"Edward, please get off of me. I wish to no longer discuss this. It's vastly inappropriate to talk about in front of everyone," I told him simply, refusing to answer him.

"You brought it up," He shot at me, not getting up.

"And now, I'm ending it. I was stupid to bring it up with Bella here. I am… very regretful for it and I'll never do it again. I'm going back to Bella- oh, one more thing," I shoved him off of me walked over to Jacob and punched him abnormally hard in the throat and my wedding ring flew out of his mouth, into my hand. Grotesque, dog slobber. I turned to my confused family, "now, I apologize for what I said and vow to never speak that way to you again and Carlisle, I'm very sorry for disobeying you in the first place, but as you can imagine, I wasn't in the best mood to begin with and I'm also sorry for the whole scene, which I take full responsibility for," I turned to my brother, addressing him and him alone, "Edward, it was never about me wanting to test you; it was always about the trust I put in you to keep your promise to me. The one promise I ever really cared about and breaking it shattered everything between us. I hope that answers your question."

Without another word, I glided into the house to face a furious, hormonal sister-in-law.


End file.
